In an online meeting, participants that are located remotely relative to one another may meet in an online environment to collaborate and share resources. Advancements in online meeting technology have allowed meeting participants to join online meetings from various types of computing devices. Often meeting participants may wish to switch to a different device to continue an ongoing online meeting. Meeting participants, however, have faced a variety of challenges in seamlessly switching to a different computing device while an online meeting is in progress. Some of those challenges include manually launching the meeting application at the new computing device, logging into the meeting at the new computing device, configuring the meeting application with the desired meeting settings, and exiting the meeting application from the original computing device. These manual steps require significant amounts of time and disrupt the online meeting in progress. Therefore a need exists for seamlessly switching between computing devices during an ongoing online meeting.